


Worth It

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Praise, Stuffing, feederism, sollux is a dumbass and eridan is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I kind of want two indulge, I guethh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagitaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagitaurus/gifts).



It was Sollux who had suggested the idea out of the blue. It seemed totally absurd, requesting something like that as if it were no big deal. He had said he wanted to try "A bigger dinner than normal," and Eridan was justified in being skeptical about it, quirking his eyebrow and turning his attention away from his husktop to give Sollux a confused (and somewhat flustered) look.

 

"Uhh... Where did that come from?" he asked, followed by a "Why?" as his fin twitched, Sollux nosing against him absentmindedly from the side. He received a shrug, the lowblood trying to look innocent as he drowsily tapped at the other's knee.

 

"I kind of want two indulge, I guethh?" Now his face was noticeably yellow, trying to hide against his matesprit with a huff, squeaking indignantly when Eridan reached over to squeeze his hip, scoffing. "When don't you?"

 

"I meant, fucking..." He would've made a vague hand gesture if he wanted to untuck his arms from between his body and Eridan's, but he didn't. "Thomething thpecial. Thomething more."

 

"You barely eat dinner in the first place. You either wait til' midmorn to get a snack that ain't leftovers, or just plain forget to eat anythin'."

 

"Well for onthe I feel like eating, ith that tho bad?" A huff escaped him, frowning against Eridan's shoulder. "I'd help you cook, but I don't think that'th why you're reluctant about thith."

 

"I'm not reluctant!"

 

"You sure thound like it."

 

"Well you can't just say that and expect me t'jump on board. I mean, I will because now that I think'a it, it sounds.. interestin', but!" Blowing a frustrated raspberry into the air paired with an eyeroll, the seadweller started minimizing windows on his laptop, mentally noting the things he could cook that Sollux wouldn't refuse because they were "too healthy."

 

"I'm altho maybe a bit of a mathochitht. Wanna thee how much I _could_ eat." Sollux hummed, voice quiet and smug. He knew that making the whole thing a challenge would only encourage Eridan, plus he was genuinely curious about it. Even if it was likely an impulse thought, he wanted to try it. What was the worst that could happen?

 

And so the lowblood had clung to Eridan like a leech the entire time he was cooking, more of a hinderance than a help, mumbling about various things or whining that this was taking too long. Eridan shushed him more times than he could count, along with many threats along the lines of shoving utensils up his matesprit's ass if he didn't stop with that incessant droning.

 

Eventually the violet's "hard work" paid off, leaving them with more than enough food to make Sollux regret ever suggesting they do this. Though at the moment Eridan started filling a plate for him, he seemed more enthusiastic than ever, chest rumbling with audible but scratchy purrs, pressed up against his backside and wetting his lips at the sight of colorful meat and warm rolls. The scents were driving him nuts as well, accidentally drooling a bit onto Eridan's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't notice.

 

He was allowed to take the food back to the couch, trailing after Eridan like an excited puppy the whole way, ears perked and subtle smile crooked. They sat like they had been before, Sollux tucked to Eridan's side while he fiddled with his husktop, though now instead of bugging the highblood, Sollux was content with keeping his mouth busy by eating. A warm weight against his side as he made quick work of the well-stocked plate, not slowing for a moment. Of course, Eridan scolded him gently for scarfing it down, but he brushed him off with a playful growl and an "I'll be fine."

 

After getting up to grab seconds, hiding the fact that he was already comfortably full, he returned and continued to eat, trying to be a bit more inventive with how he got through everything. Sopping up blood and juice with the bread, trying to knock out the vegetables at the same time as the meat by mixing them together, though he swore it still tasted bland.

 

That serving was gone almost as soon as the first was, and as he pushed himself to get up with a soft huff, he caught Eridan giving him a look. He couldn't tell whether it was concerned or smug, though. Whatever. He could keep his comments to himself.

 

There was a third plate, along with a glass of water because the bread (as buttery as it was) was making his mouth dry. After that he found getting up awfully tedious, a hint yellow in the face, back hunched at the beginnings of a tummyache as he shuffled back to the kitchen. He felt reluctant to add a generous amount of food, but did it anyway out of morbid curiosity and stubbornness. Could he actually finish everything? How far would he get, if not? What was Eridan thinking right now?

 

Shaking his head and stifling a hiccup, he decided to refill his glass too, while he was up. After that was done, he headed back to his matesprit, ears noticeably droopy when he sat down rather heavily, resting his plate on his knee while he ran a thumb between himself and his waistband.

 

"Not as fun anymore?" Eridan teased, glancing over and noticing the bump to Sollux's tum. He didn't say anything else yet, letting him suffer for a while longer even as the warmblood shoved a forkful of meat between his lips.

 

"Plenty fun." He mumbled, cheek full, brow furrowed. They both pretended not to notice Sollux's stomach start to object with upset gurgles and growls. Even when he made to get up to grab more, it continued its fit, but Eridan took mercy on him and set his husktop aside with a soft "Wait."

 

He took the plate to Sollux's surprise, saying he'd get it since he seemed to be having.. trouble. The lowblood visibly relaxed when told that, sinking further into the couch cushion with a thankful chirp, watching him walk off before letting his eyes slip shut to doze. It barely lasted a moment before the seadweller was back, and this time he sat down and turned to Sollux, fins perked while he stared at him expectantly, raising the fork with a bite ready.

 

"...What?" The psion asked, frowning at him, then the fork, then him again. Did he think he was a wriggler? That he couldn't do it himself?

 

"Don't want me to help?" Eridan replied, faking offense as he set the silverware down. That got him a reaction: Sollux sitting up straighter, whining needily that "Nonono, I'd love that."

 

The royal began feeding him then, bringing the fork back and forth between the plate and his matesprit's lips, encouraging him with smiles and nods, nothing too enthusiastic. He didn't let him slow down either, pressing the bread to his mouth once they were done with everything else, coaxing him with a "C'mon," through the other's pained groan. It was still tedious, but he got him to finish it, chirring proudly and holding his fingers there in front of his lips, waiting until Sollux took the hint and gingerly began licking them before he gave any praise.

 

"Good," he hummed, pausing and pulling his hand away, leaning in instead to press a kiss to his cheek, both of their purrs blurring together. The other groaned again, shifting in place and pressing closer, almost as if he meant to get into Eridan's lap. His noises melted into quiet whines, murmuring his regrets while the plate was set aside, and when he glanced over at the table to see Eridan grabbing his drink, he promptly hid his face against him with a loud keen, slightly curled in on himself but having trouble with his bloated stomach. Yeah, no, he didn't really want to try any more, even if it was just water. But.. Eridan's voice, soft and encouraging as he tried to coax him into it got him to lift his head. The goldblood thought for sure that his wordless complaints and the gurgling from his tum would let him know he was done. Apparently not.

 

"Just a little more, Sol? You're the one that wanted to do this anyway."

 

"Mnnnn." Was all he could come up with, glaring at him as he reluctantly took the glass. Pleased, he was given a proper seat in Eridan's lap, settled between his legs, back to chest. Before he even brought the cup to his lips, he felt cool hands on him, gingerly placed on his sides, sinking down and a hint forward to the curve of his belly. They stopped there, leaving Sollux tense and needy, irritated in knowing he'd have to drink before he got any relief. Goddamnit.

 

Taking a deep breath, he tilted his head back, trying not to impale Eridan as he sipped at the water, feeling those hands start to slip under the hem of his shirt. He practically moaned when they made contact with the strained skin, drinking more enthusiastically until he was practically chugging it, his own hand planted on Eridan's thigh, nails digging in. He'd likely hate himself for drinking so fast in a moment, but he didn't have the energy to care, shifting back and forth, leaning back and jutting his stomach out for easier access, touch-starved already.

 

Somewhat disappointed as he gulped down the last of the water, he was immediately hit with a hiccup, then a second one, and they just kept coming. Yellow in the face, he breathed an exasperated noise, ears twitching at the sound of Eridan cooing at him, calling him "Good boy," and "Precious thing," sweet words to listen to as he used his psii to set the cup back. His hands pulled the bottom of his t-shirt up, exposing his angry gut to chilly hands and chillier air, petting the underside (underside? Since when was that possible?) gently.

 

"Poor honey, did you push yourself too hard?" It was evident in his tone that he was smiling, but it wasn't venomous in the slightest, and even if it was, Sollux couldn't have been mad at him, not now. He felt heavily full, drained, drowsy. Glowing eyes half-lidded, he fussed at him in the form of soft whines and kneading, letting his head loll to the side as Eridan continued.

 

He felt what he was doing more than saw it; wide circles with all of his palm, little repetitive rubs with the tips of his fingers, thumbs brushing back and forth near the center of his belly, making him coo and trill, embarrassingly content noises. Once, Eridan pressed too hard, accidentally making him tense for a second, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as he tried to stifle a burp (unsuccessfully), ears flat and brow furrowed. He grumbled a "Fuck you," reaching up to flick him on the side of the face for laughing, though he had to admit that it did make him feel a little better.

 

Things were relatively calm after that, the belly-rubs continuing and pushing Sollux closer and closer to properly dozing. They were just so nice, especially when Eridan used his nails, dragging them lightly over his warm skin, shivering at the touch. It didn't do much to help the aching, but it was still good.

 

Actually, he had a feeling Eridan was having an awfully good time with this, appreciating his warmth while being a sweet matesprit both at once. Just, the way he kept pausing and humming in his throat, it happened often enough that he'd picked up on it, humming right back in a curious way.

 

Eridan huffed, mumbling "Why don't you lay down?", not even waiting for a reply before he was moving the goldblood, who protested only halfheartedly. Mostly because he was afraid it'd make his stomach hurt worse, but Eridan was as careful as could be in repositioning him, and to make up for the trouble he was quick to get a hand back on him, soothing the irritated groaning with rubs, back-and-forth on the side of his bloated belly, tinted slightly yellow from eating way too much.

 

Sollux's head was conveniently laid against the armrest, looking somewhat blissful as he relaxed under the royal's ministrations. Until he was surprised yet again, of course, in the form of Eridan leaning down to press soft, quick pecks to his tummy, squirming and whining breathily in weak protest. That was just obscene! Too sweet! Who did he think he was? Except what could he even do about it when he felt too full to get up, and too sleepy to safely use his psionics?

 

"Shhhhh," the bastard didn't even pull away to shoosh him, soft lips brushing against warm skin, leaving more kisses so Sollux would blush and keen and reluctantly purr for him. Finally, apparently sated, he returned to his previous position of just being seated between the lowblood's legs, using both hands to grope and rub his belly with a sharktoothed grin. Normally he knew Sollux would throw a fit over being cared for so thoroughly, but it didn't seem like he could do anything about it, leaving him free to shower him in as much affection as he pleased.

 

And so he kept it up, ignoring the bitterly sleepy glares Sollux gave him as he soothed his tum thoroughly, extremely content to just touch him, and moreso in such a sensitive spot. He knew the psion loved it anyway, making sure to discretely undo his jeans and rub the angry yellow indents away as well, earning a soft, relieved moan and Sollux stretching out in front of him. The noises he made were.. kind of hot, but he'd save taking this any farther for another time, thumb swiping back and forth over the dip in the center of his tummy fondly.

 

"You think it was worth it?" He asked, while he knew his honeyblood was still partially awake. What he got was a very slurred "Y'thhh," voice tainted with the rumbling of his purrs, and he chuckled quietly as he adjusted himself, tucking up to the other's side, arms around him, a hand still on his poor belly because that was important, and his face next to Sollux's so he could kiss at him and mumble in his doubled ears.

 

"We'll do it again, then. Someday." He caught the other's lips curling up in a smile, taking that as an agreement, leaving him with a smooch and a "Love you," before letting him be, mostly. His hand still moved, fingers stirring in a lazy sort of "petting," since he was certain a stomachache as bad as the one he must be having couldn't go away in five minutes.

 

Eridan even waited 'til after he'd fallen asleep, watching Sollux's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm before he dared to stop rubbing his tum. He would've kept it up even longer if he wasn't a hint tired himself, but napping with his little lowblood was something he could just not pass up, especially when he'd been so adorable and excited, only to wear himself out like that. A happy sigh, nosing against him, giving him a careful squeeze, eyes slipped shut and cuddled close to his warmth. It wasn't difficult at all to start to doze, listening to Sollux's breathing in a fond, sleepy manner, entirely smitten.

Yep, they'd definitely have to do this again.


End file.
